A New life
by amanda224466
Summary: Ok my first one. Amanda is starting a new school Hogwarts. What lies head for her.
1. Chapter 1

(Working title)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything if this story. I own the plot to it the characters that I make up but nothing more.

Authors note: your name is Amanda Bloom. You are a transfer student for America. You lived in Boston, Ma and have a heavy accent from there and get looks about how you speak. You like who you are but sense your parents have died and you moved into your grandparents house in England you do not know who you are anymore and lost a sense of being. You can also get along with everyone unless they get on your Nevers and you change you mind about them.

Authors note 2: if you have any ideas for a title I am willing to hear them.

It was the first day of your new life. Your were thinking to yourself about what has happen over the past few months. Thinking about how you parents just died and you were sent over to England like no one cared about you. Your Grandparents tried but it did not help.

As you lie awake in your bed you are thinking about what is going to happen today. You are going to Kings Crossing and going to you new school. Starting a whole new life. It was just a little frightening for you. You had to leave all your friends behind back in the states. Everyone you knew was back there and you did not like it one bit.

You got up at 7:00 knowing that it is a hours rid to the station and had some breakfast. You ate alone because that is how you did things now. You just did things alone. And for some reason you like it.

At 9:00 you got into your grandparents car and headed to London to take the train. You got to the train station at 10:00 and said goodbye to your grandparents. Went through the wall and saw the train. Knowing what to do because in America it was the same way. As you went to find a seat you had a feeling that someone was watching you but you did not know who or why.

As the day went on and no one came in you wondered and then answered your own question by I am in the last compartment and no one come here. Soon you noticed the school and decided to put your rob on and get ready. So that you did not look weird getting off the train with you muggle clothes on.

Not to soon after you changed the train started to slow down. At the moment you just wondered how things were going to go being a transfer student and going into you sixth year if this was a good thing or if you could do any of the magic that everyone all ready knew. But you changed your mind knowing that you could learn anything you set your mind to.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorting

Authors note: just to let you all know this is taking place during the sixth year. The events do not really follow the book. Some will but at other times they will not.

Authors not 2: the italics are her thoughts.

Amanda had arrived there finally. As she wondered about she noticed that the first years had to take a boat to get there. Wondering if she would have to because she was a transfer student that she would have to do that too. So she walked over to the tall man standing there that was directing the first year on to the boats.

"Excuse me Sir," Amanda said, "I am new here, and a transfer student, I was wondering if I too had to take these boats across the lake with the first years or do I go in the carriages with the rest?"

"Well you take the carriages with the rest but make sure you find Professor McGonagall, when you get up there because she can help you with the rest of the questions that you may have." Hagrid said, "Oh by the way what is your name mine is Hagrid what is yours?" He said as you walked away.

"My name is Amanda Bloom, nice to met you." You said.

As you walked towards the carriages you noticed at there was not that many left and everyone was running to get one. So you started to run and then you noticed that there was one standing all only so you headed towards it. When you go there you opened the door and noticed that it was not empty but had people in it that you already knew. They were Draco Malfoy and his little group of friends that did everything for him. When you saw who it was you went to shut the door when someone said something to you.

"Bloom come here." Said the voice but you knew who it was because you spent so much time with him in the beginning of the summer.

"And why should I Malfoy, I don't have to listen to you and I wont." You said and was smiling when you did because you had to listen to whatever he had to say the whole time and finally said what you wanted to say along time ago. With that you started to walk away.

"Drakee, how do you know this girl?" Asked Pansy

"From the summer," Draco said.

As you were walking away you headed towards another carriages and opened the door, and saw that no one was in there you were happy. You hopped in and closed the door, but no soon had you when it was opened again and some people hopped in, in a hurry.

"Oww Ron, that hurt watch it." Said the girl

"sorry it is hard when Harry is under because I can't tell where to step sorry," said Ron.

"Whatever." Said the girl.

Then all of a sudden a boy came out of now where. Well he was not a boy but a young man.

"Hello." You said afeard about what they were going to say. When they found out that you were here so you spoke first.

"Oh, Hi I did not know anyone was in here. Sorry about all this. My name is Hermione Granger this Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. Nice to met you and you are." Said Hermione.

"Oh my name is Amanda Bloom. I am a transfer from America." Noticing that they were having a heard time understand her because of her not mixed accent of Bostonian and British.

"Oh nice. Never have meet a American before," said Hermione. For what you could tell the guys did not know what to make of you.

As you sat in silence for the rid to the castle ll you could think of was your summer. You sat at your grandparents house all day and did nothing. Till one day your grandparents told you that this kid named Draco Malfoy who the second you saw him annoyed you all ready.

You arrived at the castle and got out last. When you were heading towards the doors you hear a voice calling after you.

"Bloom, Bloom, Bloom wait up," knowing who it was you walked faster.

"My god Bloom never seen a person walk away from me so fast," said Malfoy.

"Well you better be getting use to it because I don't want to be near you at all here," you said and smiled.

"Well we will see about that," Malfoy said with a smirk because that is all he knew how to do.

"No, we wont because I will stay away from you," you said walking away happy that, that was done and over with.

When you got closer to the Hall you were looking for Professor McGonagall. You noticed a witch helping the first years so you headed for her.

"Hi. Are you Professor McGonagall?" you said

"Yes," she said.

"I am the transfer student from America I was told by Hagrid to find you when I got in the castle," you said to her.

"Well what is your name?"she asked.

"Oh, sorry my name is Amanda Bloom," you said now feeling stupid for not telling her.

"Well Miss Bloom you can either get sorted by your self or in front of the whole school?" she said.

"I think I will be sorted by myself is that ok," you said knowing that you did not want to get sorted in front of Malfoy.

"Yes, fine. Fallow me." she said.

As you fallowed you looked around. _Wow this place is huge. Much bigger than the school in the states. _You stopped in front of a door.

"I come in and sit on the stool. I am going to get the hat." Professor McGonagall said.

So you went into the room and sat. You waited for her to came back. When she did she was carring a old looking hat.

"This is the sorting hat I will place it on your head and it will tell you what house you are in." she said and with that placed it on you head.

As it was on your head you thought you heard something talking to you but could not hear what it was saying. Then finally it shouted out "Slytherin."

Knowing in you heart who was in that house you did not want to show it. So you fallowed Professor McGonagall back to the Hall and she showed you were your table was.

You went over to the table. You were glad kids where still going around see their firends so that it did not seem that weird, that she was coming a little late. You sat down hopeing to not get notcied but it was to late. You already had a vistiter.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said, "Bloom I thought you said that you were staying away from me?"

"Well I would have if I was not sorted into your house but I still will stay I way," you said without even looking at him.

"I don't like your attitdue Bloom you might what to change it," he said

"Well now Malfoy what are you going to do if I don't," you said standing up and facing him.

"Well I might just have to think of something," he said knowing that what you just said caught him not expecting what you just did.

"Oh, will you can't think of something right now. Well good for you. Now that I have won this argument I think you should go sit back down there and leave me alone," you said smiling as you sat down. Knowing you just said made you felt good and him bad.

The sorting happen and you were glad that you were not sorted in front of every one. When it ended the feast began. When all the food came you eyes bugged out of there sockets you could not think of a place that has had that much food.

When the feast was over you head to your common room by following th group of Slytherins where you went in. Everything in the room was either green or black. As you watched some go up stairs you figured it that those must be were the dorms were. Knowing that you were in the same class Pansy and Draco you followed Pansy up to her dorm.

"Hey Pansy," you said as she was about to open a door.

"Yes." she said not very politely.

"Do you know if I am staying in the same dorm as you," you ask politely.

"I don't know and why would I help you," she said

"Because I was forced to spend the whole summer with Malfoy and I know something about him. And nothing happen between me and him. So stop thinking that. So will you tell me if there is an extra bed in there or not." you said demanding really the last part.

"Fine but only if you promas to tell me stuff about him,"she said

"Fine I will," you said.

Pansy open the door and looked. "Yes there is an extra bed." she said.

"Ok,"you said.

When you got into bed you knew that this school is going to be both hard and funny but lonely. You soon stopped thinking about it and went to sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Author note 3: I know kind of long. But I was on a role. Hope you liked it. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: hope you all like it. I am open to suggestions.

As you woke up the next day you had a sense of dread _great I have to spend a whole day wait a whole year with Malfoy ya me. _You got dresses and headed downstairs.

When you got downstairs you saw him. With that you just kept on walking. Hoping that he would not even see you. When he did not see you, you mentally applauded yourself and just kept on going.

As you head to the Great Hall you say Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," you said.

"Oh, hi Amanda," she said back not even really looking at you.

"What is wrong?" you asked.

"Nothing, well you in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor. We should not be talking that is the way things go," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Well..." you began to say but was cut off.

"Bloom why are you talking to a Mud-blood?" he said.

"Why? Why? You ask. Let me see," you said, "why hum. May be because she is my friend and I don't care what she is she is my friend. And once again I don't have to listen or follow what you say to me." you said and with a huge smile and knowing that you caught Malfoy off guard once again made your day feel much better than you thought it was going to be.

"Well where were we Hermione," you said turning you back to him and walking away.

As you walked to your table after say good by to Hermione you had a sense of happiness knowing that you had a friend that would help you if you need it.

When you got to your table you noticed Snape handing out your schedules. So you headed towards him to get yours.

"Name," he said annoyed by what he was doing.

"Amanda Bloom," you said happily.

"Oh. You are the new student. Where are you from?" he asked.

"America," you said.

"Well I am your Head of House, if you need anything you can come to me, or the Head boy who is Draco Malfoy and we might answer your questions," he said.

"Thank you I will keep that in mind," you said.

You walked away looking at what you had when you bumped into someone. Looking up you noticed that it was Harry Potter.

"Ow," you said.

"Ow," said Harry back.

"Oh, sorry Harry I did not see you there. Not trying to be mean I was just not paying attention to were I was walking," you said knowing that he would not believe you because you were a Slytherin.

"Its ok. I was not looking either," he said.

"Oh, ok," you said.

"What classes do you have?" you asked.

As you went though your classes you noticed that you had 3 of the same. You had Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. All the hole time you were talking with Harry you had a feeling someone was watching you.

After breakfast you left to head to Charms. As you were walking to Charms you had that feeling again that someone was watching you but could not tell because of the mass amounts of people that were sounding you if anyone was or not so you just kept on walking.

When you got to Charms you found a seat in the back of the class ignoring that fact that Malfoy wanted you to sit with him you sat by yourself. As you where just staring off into space someone sat down next to you and you did not even know it.

"Amanda, Amanda, Amanda are you there," the person asked.

"What oh hi," you said feeling stupid because you where caught day dreaming.

"Hi remember me Hermione," she asked just checking that you where day dreaming and somewhat making fun of you.

"Yes I remember you, how could I forget, smartest witch here besides the teachers. I was day dreaming but I was only going to do it tell class started I swear." you said the a slight laugh at the end.

"Sure you where that is what you want me to think," she said with a laugh too.

"I am glad you sat with me because that way if I have a question I can ask you right away." you said

"Yes you can and thanks though I am not the smartest witch," she said.

"Hermione stop being modest yes that gets you far but give yourself some credit once in a while," you said and with that class begun.

When Charms was over you had to go to Transfiguration knowing that Harry and Hermione are in the same house you followed them there. When you got there you took your seat.

"Well class welcome to a new year here. I trust you all had a good summer?" Professor McGonagalla said.

"Well now that everyone is seated lets being." she said.

"To day we are starting off with something you all should know. How to changes a whistle into a watch and back and have it sing you the time if done correctly now being.

As you looked around you saw people getting up and getting whistle and going back to their seats. As you sat their you started to day dream again. Then snapped back when you heard the sound of a whistle.

You did not know how to turn a whistle into a watch because in America the teacher you had was very bad. All she would talk about is how wonderful she is and that was it. So you walked over to Professor McGonagalla desk.

"Hi Professor sorry to interrupt, but I don't know how to turn a whistle into a watch I was never taught. I did not have a very good teacher in America." you said to her.

"That is what I was afraid of. Well get a whistle and I will help you." she said.

Through the rest of the class you where taught and you did very well. It was hard at first. You had to make sure that you said the spell right and that you pointed it at the whistle not a Malfoy's head like you wanted to, but you managed to get through it.

"Amanda if you want I can help you, but it would be after school. Mainly after supper would that be ok?" she asked

"Yes, that would be fine," you said.

"Well we will talk more about this tomorrow," she said

"Ok," you said and left.

After Transfiguration was lunch. As you headed to lunch you head someone calling out to you.

"Bloom, Bloom," he said. Knowing who it was you walked faster. But the voice kept calling your name and getting closer and closer. Finally you where at the table and even though that person who was calling you was still close behind you knew that he would find you.

"Bloom you need to slow down with someone higher than you is calling for you," he said.

"Oh when someone higher than me is calling for me I just stop what I am doing and come. Well I don't think so I wont be doing that so don't expect it from me. So leave me alone so I can eat lunch in peace before I have to spent the rest of my day with you" you said and just kept on eating.

"Well fine but next time you say something like that to me I will do something that will haunt you for the rest of your life," he said at a whisper so no one could hear but only Amanda could hear him.

"There wont be a next time if you just leave me alone," you said.

After that he left and you ate your lunch in peace. After lunch you head to Potions which was the most pointless class ever. The rest of your day was a blur. You payed attention but still was able to day dream and not get caught. As the day went you just did what it said on your schedule and went on with your day. After all your classes you went to the library to get some books and headed back to your common room only to be confronted by him.

"God, why are you like staking me," you said.

"Oh, staking you I thought you were staking me," he said back.

"Why would I want fallow a stuck up, egotistical jerk,"you asked.

"Uh what is egotistical," he asked

"Never mind I wont tell you. Now leave I have to get back and do my homework," you said.

"No," he said

"Yes," you said and walked around him.

You went back to the common room and did you homework in peace. After you finished your homework you went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

You started to get use to how things went. You got up had breakfast, went to class, went to lunch, went back to class, once you finished those you went to supper. After supper you would go to the library or you would go and have your extra help with Processor McGonagall. You were getting better. You were learning fast and catching up. In all your other classes you were getting a lot of homework but was still able to keep up with it all. You were getting very good grads and was right up there with Hermione.

You would hang out with Harry, Ron and Hermione if you could get her away from her homework. You guys would go to the lake, walk around the grounds, and would go to Hogsmades. You enjoyed your time with them, but most of the time when you where with them you got the feeling that someone is watching you. When you would look back the feeling would stop.

It was getting closer to Halloween and the Halloween Ball was coming up. You where not sure at first if you wanted to go but decided you would. At the Hogsmades visit before the dance you went shopping with Hermione to get your costume.

"Hermione we should be fairies," you said

"Us fairies um, no shows to much skin," Hermione said.

"Ya, you are right" you said

"How about cats?" Hermione asked.

"No it would get to hot in it," you said

"Ya," Hermione said.

You started looking around the store and every once and a while you would show Hermione and one and she would show you one. You guys where in the for almost two hours and had found nothing yet. As you and Hermione were leaving the store something caught your eye.

"Hermione come here one last thing I just saw," you said.

"Fine but it better bu good," she said annoyed by not finding anything yet.

You walked over to the rack ad picked it up. It was a across between an angle, fair, and a witch. It was beautiful, it did not show to much skin yet did not cover to much.

"Its prefect," you and Hermione said at the same time and laughed.

You found your size while Hermione found hers. You went and bought you and waited outside for Hermione.

"Well where do you want to go," Hermione asked when she got out.

"I don't know. It is getting kind of late I think we should head back," you said.

"Ya it is. That is fine and I am getting tried from looking for so long," Hermione said.

"Ya me too," you said.

When you guys got back to the castle and you parted to head off to your houses when someone pulled you into a class room.

"Hello Bloom, we have not talking in some time," said the voice.

"Ya and I like it that way now Malfoy. No if you would let me go I want to get ready for supper." you said.

"No I will not. Not until I ask you two question," Malfoy said

"Fine as long as it is two question and they are quick and you keep to your word about there only being two questions," you said.

"First question. Are you going to the Halloween Ball with anyone," Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I am," you said with a smile on your face.

"Who?" Malfoy said with shock and you knowing he was going to forget and ask one more after your answer.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione," you said.

"What, why," Malfoy asked.

"Oh sorry can't answer that. See you said that there was only going to be two questions and that makes four can't help you there," you said and left him standing replaying what just happened.

Once you got back to your common room after changing there was Malfoy waiting to keep asking you more questions. Knowing he was you quickly snuck out of the common room without him noticing that you left or that is what you thought. You where skipping down the hall way proud that you got away when all of a sudden someone said something and your mood was ruined.

"Skipping because you thought you got away Bloom," said the all to familiar voice.

"No," you said.

"No, could have sworn that you where skipping because you thought you got away well I guess that I was wrong. Well I am never wrong and you know that so either you are lying to me are you are lying to me." Malfoy said.

"I am doing neither of the two. Now would you please leave me alone so I still have some appetite to eat my supper with," you said and kept on walking.

"Sure but I will find you and finish asking my question and you will not get me like you did last time," Malfoy said.

"Sure you keep right on thinking that," you said and went into the great hall.

_Gosh why can't Malfoy just leave me alone. Oh that's right he spent the summer with me so he think he knows everything about me. Ya right. He is sooooo annoying. Wait why am I even thinking about him it is making me sick. _

"Amanda, Amanda, Amanda," some voice said.

"Oh, hi Harry I was just thinking, sorry," you said.

"That's ok , you just looked to deep in thought for your own good I thought you needed some help before the wood started to really burn," Harry said laughing.

"Thank, thanks a lot that was really funny," you said.

"Well it was to me," Harry said.

"Yup," you said and starting eating a little so your friends would not worry about you.

After dinner you head back to you common room to finish up some homework that you had put off.

"Wow, Bloom actually doing work," someone said.

"Ya I do work. It is you are too busy doing other thing to see me working," you said.

"Like what," said Blaise

"Like not looking at me that is what," you said laughing at how stupid that sounded.

"That made no sense," Blaise said.

"I know, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment," you said.

"Ok, if you say so," Balise said sitting down next to you on the couch.

"What homework are you doing," Balise asked?

"I am doing the written part on are charms homework," you said.

"Oh," Balise said.

"Wow Oh, was the only thing you could come up with," you said laughing.

"What, what did you want me to say," Balise said.

"I don't know something more than a two letter word," you said.

"Wow look at this isn't it cute. Balise and Bloom flirting on the couch over who can stump who first," Malfoy said.

"Why would you care Malfoy anyway," you said.

"I don't," Malfoy said.

"Ya you do. If you don't than you would not have said anything about it," you said giving Balise a kiss on the check and watching his face turn red and Malfoy eyes grow with jealousy.

"Well good night," you said and went up the stairs to you dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the day of the dance. You could not wait. You where so happy that people where looking at you weird. The reason for you being so happy was that it was your first dance ever. You could not wait.

"Herms, can I come over your house to get ready for the dace. I don't want to run into Malfoy before the dance, because then I wont have any fun," you said.

"I don't know. People from other houses usually are not allowed but sense you get along with are house I don't think people will mind," she said.

"Good," you said, "well I got to go and get my things meet you back here in 10."

"Ok," said Hermione.

You were getting even more happy and nervous at the same time. You could not wait. You where like running down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Wow, Bloom, why are you so happy." said someone

"Because I am and you are not going to ruin it Malfoy," you said and ran up the stairs to your dorm.

Knowing Hermione would say yes you had everything ready to go. You got everything and started off back to the Great Hall.

"Where are you going Bloom," said Malfoy.

"Away from you," you said.

"How can you do that. I am going tonight and I am ever where you are anyway," Malfoy said.

"You make me sick and you make no sense to me," you said and just kept on walking.

"Wow, that was fast," Hermione said.

"Ya, I had to go fast Malfoy was fallowing me and it was so annoying," you said.

"Well sorry. Got everything," Hermione asked?

"Yes I do," you said.

You where walking with Hermione all happy that you ware away from Malfoy when you thought it was him fallowing you. You ignored the person calling Bloom behind you till you could no more.

"Malfoy just leave me alone," you said.

"Um. No. I am not Malfoy maybe calling you Bloom get you confused," said Blaise.

"I am so sorry Blaise. I forgot that other people call me Bloom," you said.

"It is ok," Blaise said

"Ok well I should not have blown up at you like that," you said.

"Really it is ok. I was wondering if you are going to the dance tonight," Blaise asked?

"Yes I am and before you ask yes I am going with some people, but I will give you a dance if that is what you want to know," you said.

"That will be ok, but I hope I get more than one dance with you," Blaise said.

"We will see. I have to go and get ready see you there," you said.

As he was walking away you turned back to Hermione. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Fine you can go head and laugh all you want at me I don't care," you said.

"You are no fun," she said.

"I know. Lets go get ready for the dance," you said.

You guys ran the rest of the way to Hermione's house. Both of you where in fits of giggles. As you got in the common room you had not time to look at it. You guys went straight upstairs.

As you guys where getting ready you remembered you had forgotten something really important. And you had to go back to your dorm to get it. So you decided that you had your makeup on and your hair done you would just put the costume on back at your dorm.

"Hermione I will meet you at the entracne of the great hall. I have to go back and get something," you said.

"Fine but do not be late," she said.

"I wont," you said.

You where running back to your house. There was not many people in the halls because they where all getting ready for the dance. As you entered your house the hole common room was filled all ready with people getting ready to go. You sprinted up the stairs to you dorm room.

You got in there and started throwing things around. You where looking for you favorite perfume. You could not live without it. It was at the bottom of your trunk. Of corse. You puts some on because a little went a long way. Then you put your costume on and headed done stairs. You where not even thinking about if Malfoy was going to see you, you just wanted to get to the great hall and wait for Hermione, Ron, and Harry. So when someone was calling Bloom you just kept on walking.

You arrived at the great hall at the same time they did.

"Wow, you and Hermione look great," said Harry.

"Thank you," you and Hermione said.

"Well lets go," you said.

You guys entered the Great Hall. It was all decorated for the dance.

"Wow, I can tell this is going to be either great or bad," you said.

As you entered the hall you slowed down to get a look at things and only one of the other three stayed with you. And you said you thoughts out loud and that person heard you.

"What do you mean by it is either going to be good or bad," Harry asked?

"Oh, you heard that. I must have been thinking out loud again." you said

"No I want to know what you meant by that," he said

"Fine I will tell you. Well the good said is if Malfoy leaves me alone and does not bother me once. The bad side is if he bugs me the whole time. The worst is if me makes me dance with him," you said.

"How can he make you dance with him," Harry asked?

"I am one of those people that can't say no may things even though I hate him I could not say no, you said.

"Oh, ok." Harry said a little confused.

"I am not good at turning people down no madder how much I hate them," you said hoping that would help Harry a little.

"I understood what you meant the first time," he said.

"Ok," you said.

The first part of the night was going really good. You where having lots of fun. Malfoy had not bothered you once and it was looking good. Everyone loved the way you and Hermione look. You where having the best time. Laughing, dancing , just having a blast with all of your friends. You thought nothing could go wrong. You did have the feeling someone was watching you but you just ignored it the hole time.

"Bloom I think it is time I had a dance," said the one person you did not want to hear from.

"And what makes you think I will..." you started to say but before you could finish Malfoy was already dragging you to the floor for a dance.

"What makes me think that is the fact that you are now dancing with me," he said with that smirk on his face.

"Well just to let you know I am not enjoying it one little bit at all," you said.

You guys where dancing there was nothing you could do about it till the song ended. Once the song ended you just left Malfoy standing there and started to walk back to your friends.

"Why didn't anyone worn me Malfoy was coming," you said to them when you got back.

"We did not tell you because we did not see him coming at all," Hermione said.

"Well ok," you said, "just keep a better look out next time."

You where having fun and was trying to forget the dance you had with Malfoy and was doing a very good job at that. Until someone came and asked for a dance.

"Hey Bloom, I mean Amanda," said someone.

"Yes," you said knowing who it was and just playing along

"Well I was wondering if I may have a dance," Blaise asked?

"Yes you may," you said and headed to the dance floor.

"I saw you dancing if Malfoy," Blaise said.

"Oh you did," you said.

"Ya, you did not look like you where having any fun at all," he said.

"Well I have not having any fun," you said and laughed.

"Well are you having fun now," Blaise asked?

"Yes I am," you said.

At the moment Malfoy was listening in. Hoping that you where not kidding but after you said that he knew you where not.

The song ended and you thanked Blaise for the dance and head back to where Hermione, Ron, and Harry where sitting.

"Wow, look like you two where having fun," Harry said.

"Huh," you said trying not to get caught by then and having them ask more. But you ended but blushing and that gave it away.

"Well," Hermione asked.

"Well what do you want to know," you said.

"Well all I want to know is if you had a good time," Harry said.

"Yes," you said.

"Ok that is all I wanted to know," Harry said.

"Well at least Malfoy did not bug me that much," you said smiling at that.

"Well let go I don't know about you but I am getting tired," Hermione said.

"Ya I am getting tired to lets go," you said.

With that you left the Hall happy that nothing major happened. Malfoy only bugged you once and it was for a short dance. You said good bye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and was heading off to your Common room when someone pulled you into an empty class room.

"Malfoy, what are you doing," you said.

"Wow you are good. I did not even say anything and you knew who it was," Malfoy said as he was pushing you up against the wall so you could not get away.

"Well for your information you are the only one I know that pulls me into class rooms," you said.

"Well it is the only way to get you away from everyone," Malfoy said as he is hold you up against the wall.

"Well what do you want," you said

"You," was all that Malfoy said because before you could reply he started to kiss you.

You where trying to pull away but he was too strong for you. You where not enjoying the kiss at all. You always thought your first one would be better than this. You also could not understand why most of the girls in the school liked him. As he kept on kissing you, you could not do anything. Rather than feed into the kiss you just let him do all the kissing. Finally what seemed forever he stopped.

"Well Bloom that was not to bad," Malfoy said and stepping back from you.

"Not bad, but I don't ever want another one. Thanks for the worst first kiss I could have ever gotten," you said and left the room.

As you left the room you started to cry. You don't even know why you are crying but you. You enter you common room and see Blaise. You don't even want to look at him. But he sees you anyway and calls for you.

"Amanda, Amanda wait what is wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing well. My night was great. Malfoy asked for one dance and that was it. I have fun dancing with you and hanging out with my friends. So it ends and I leave to head back here and Malfoy decides lets pin me up on the wall and make out with me. This being my first kiss, is now ruined. I tell him that. Leave him standing there and coming running back here. Just hoping to get away from him," you said.

Blaise look at you and says nothing but his auctions do speak louder than his words would at that moment. He picks you up and starts to kiss you. You start to kiss him back when all of a sudden his knees give way.

You look around and see Malfoy standing there with his wand pointed at Blaise.

"Malfoy what are you thinking," you said.

"Shut up Bloom this is between me and Blaise," Malfoy said.

"Well whatever you have to say to him tell me, because I am his girl friend and you will have to go through me before you get to him," you said.

Everyone in the common room is just looking at the three of you.

"Yes I did say it. Me and Blaise are going out there is nothing you can do about it," you said and truing your back to help Blaise up.

You are helping Blaise up Malfoy just looks at you and him. He says nothing but heads up to his room.

"Are you all right," you ask Blaise.

"Yes. What just happened. Did you say we where going out. When did that happen." Blaise asked all confused at what just happened.

"Well you never asked but I think that kiss was your way of asking and I liked it so I figured that the only way to get more kisses from you like that was to be your girl friend," you said.

"Well I think you are right," Blaise said leaning up and giving you a kiss.

"Well I got to go to bed. Are you going to be ok." you said.

"Yes I am. I will see you in the morning," Blaise said.

You left and headed up to your dorm. Happy that you stood up to Malfoy and happy because you now had you first boy friend.


End file.
